In a mobile environment, such as, for example, a mobile Internet Protocol (IP) network or some other type of wireless network, there exists a concept of a home agent. The home agent (sometimes referred to as an anchor point) may be a device in a home network that provides a constant presence for a mobile client device. For example, the home agent may have a static IP address. The home agent may process all traffic to and from the mobile client. In such a framework, the mobile client may have access to multiple applications and/or services via the home agent.